


Exclusive friends

by Zimzalabitch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sicheng is a tsundere, Yuta is shameless, they have to clean a room, they work at a cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimzalabitch/pseuds/Zimzalabitch
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng work at a movie theater whose main selling point is their attractive staff, and that causes a big internal conflict for the latter.OrSicheng is a jealous little bitch who won't admit his feelings for Yuta, but doesn't want him flirting around either.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 76





	Exclusive friends

Sicheng squeezed his eyes tightly upon seeing the scene right next to him.

Yuta, his co-worker, was laughing and flirting with a group of college students that were attending the cinema. Two boys and one girl, all nicely dressed and in perfect shape.

Sicheng looked down at his own body, skinny and with stains of ketchup. Heat rushed to his head as he saw the taller boy giving the Japanese man his number.

"Stop glaring at customers, you're gonna scare them off," said Jaehyun, his other co-worker. He, just as Yuta and himself, were put on the register to bring in people with their good looks.

But Sicheng was about to get moved into the cleaning department, since all he did during work hours was groan and look annoyed.

Despite this, the place was full of people, mostly teenagers and young adults, all buying snacks, talking with each other or checking out the workers.

He put on his best careless face when Yuta came back to sit behind the snacks, smirking at the paper with the phone number.

Sicheng gritted his teeth. The worst part was that he couldn't say anything. Their shameless boss actively encouraged flirting and chatting with costumers, as long as they didn't get into a serious relationship. Plus, they weren't together, so a jealousy scene wouldn't cut it.

He side glanced Yuta. Shoulder-length brown hair tied in a low ponytail with his bangs all over his handsome face. A small layer of makeup enhancing his masculine yet young features. His first three buttons flew wide open, giving just a glimpse of a strong chest that left you wanting more.

"Sicheng, you're making me nervous," he joked, with a thick Japanese accent. The younger blushed and snapped his head away, doing his best to pretend he hadn't been staring.

"Shut up. It must be the lingering effect of that blonde you just talked to."Sicheng bit his tongue after the words came out of his mouth, feeling like he revealed too much with his tone. Yuta looked rather pleased, and pulled him closer by the waist.

"Oh, baby. Are you jealous?" he joked. All the workers knew quite well that people shipped them together, so they made sure to enhance skinship as much as possible.

Yuta was a fan of it. He had always been quite theatrical and loved to put on a show.

That's what bothered Sicheng the most. It always felt like a show with him.

"You wish," was all he could come up with, before going back to work with a frown.

A few minutes later, Irene came out of the staff room.

"The movie is starting in ten minutes, and room 3 is still dirty!" She looked around and randomly picked someone, "Sicheng, go clean it. I have to check if the movie player is still working."

And she left before having to deal with the Chinese man's complaints.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," offered Yuta with a smile, and Sicheng almost denied before remembering the size of their cinema.

"Ok, but hands off," he warned, and Yuta giggled like an excited puppy.

Sicheng rolled his eyes with a blush. What a dork.

They entered the poorly lit room, and the younger one could almost hear Yuta's dirty thoughts. He handed him a broom to keep his hands busy and rushed to the highest line to start picking up trays and empty cups. The tanned man stayed on the lower rows, but he could still feel the older's gaze on him from time to time.

It was a bad idea, Sicheng realized, when they came closer and closer as Sicheng was going down and Yuta was going up. They eventually met at the middle row, and struggled to walk on the small space.

They made eye contact and Yuta lost his balance. Sicheng instinctively pulled him by the arm, and they stayed there, face to face and their bodies tightly pressed together.

Yuta leaned in slowly, almost as if asking for permission and the other just closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Yuta giggled like a child but kissed him like a man, and before they knew it, they were making out in the middle of the movie theater.

The smaller one sneaked his fingers through his shirt, finally being able to feel his lean and worked out body.

Yuta moaned softly and pressed his tongue over his lips, which Sicheng accepted eagerly. The older's hands made their way down to the hem of his pants, and started massaging him over his boxers. Sicheng's legs trembled like Jell-O and he pressed almost all his weight over the older.

Yuta stopped for a second after hearing the low chatting of people that were entering the room. It was dark enough for them not to be seen, so he held the chinese man's wrist and guided him to the back of the highest row and making him sit down behind the last seat. Once he made sure they were well hidden, he continued by letting a trail of kisses over the neck of his co-worker.

"Yuta, there are people here!" He whispered, even though he didn't want him to stop.

"Then keep quiet," and he sat on top of the younger's lap, pinning him to the wall and moving his hips while he left a few love marks over his Adam's apple.

Luckily, not many people came to see that movie. It didn't do very well even on the first days of its release so there was barely a dozen of costumers sitting mainly on the middle rows.

"You look so hot," Yuta sighed and continued his path to his lower belly. He opened the jeans and smirked at the big bulge inside them, "excited much?"

"You're the one blowing me off in the back of a cinema," he replied, and Yuta decided that he wasn't doing a good enough job if Sicheng could still form logical sentences.

With as much parsimony as possible, he licked a vertical strip over the younger's white boxers and smirked at the shivers of the legs right next to him. He inhaled the deep masculine smell and pressed wet kisses until he felt him fully hard. Two hands hurried to pull his head desperately, breaking his hair tie and making his brown locks fall over his face.

He smirked as the movie started and the sound of shooting and explosions covered Sicheng's moans perfectly.

In less than five minutes, the man came, and Yuta didn't even need to pull his dick out of his underwear. It took Sicheng a couple of seconds to catch his breath.

"Great, now how do we cover this?" He pointed at his own wet pants.

"We can just say you peed yourself," Yuta offered, and the other glared at him.

"That's not fair, you're the only one clean..." He started to undo Yuta's pants, but he stopped him with a smirk.

"Let's save that for after our date."

Sicheng raised an eyebrow, but could argue further since Yuta lifted him up and carried him like a bag of potatoes down the stairs.

He started complaining but quickly shut up to avoid making more of a scene they already had.

People stared at them with intrigue obvious on their faces, and Sicheng could only beg to the universe that the wetness in his pants wasn't that noticeable.

They got out by the back door that lead directly to the parking lot, and Yuta dropped him on the passengers seat of his car. It wasn't anything fancy, just a black old thing given by his father at his 23rd birthday, but at least he didn't have to take a taxi to work like Sicheng did.

"Where are we going?" The Chinese men asked.

"Uh, our date?" He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. His confidence flickered the moment he saw the anger on Sicheng's face, "or not? I mean, I can drop you at your house if you want..."

"Do you still have that boy's phone number?" He said, and Yuta looked for it in his pockets before handing it to him.

"Yeah, why?"

Sicheng riped it right in the middle and threw it to the back of the car.

"That means we are dating or something?" Yuta asked, not being able to contain his smile.

"Hmm... You could say we are exclusive friends. You still have to ask me properly to be your boyfriend."

They stayed in silence, while the older one stared doubtfully between Sicheng and the drive wheel.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to our date." Yuta fanboyed a little on his seat, going from sex bomb to goofy puppy in less than two seconds, and making Sicheng smile."But let me at least get changed first."


End file.
